


Journal 2.414

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: xkcd
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Yuletide, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Hat Guy must get his hat back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal 2.414

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trifles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/gifts).



> Astute readers will note that the title is the Silver Ratio. Thanks so much to my beta, YF!

It was both the worst and the best day of his life, and for one insane moment he almost considered writing something in the journal he still clutched in one hand. He had been riding along, minding his own- well, he couldn't really say that, could he? But he had been riding along, doing his thing, and feeling quite pleased with himself. And then, out of nowhere, his entire day- no, his entire _life_ came to a standstill.

She caught him, called him out on his journal ploy, and then she dared to try to hurt him. The fact that she even dared to touch his hat had stunned him so badly that he wasn't even able to retaliate until she was gone. And she took his hat with her. She thought that she could take his hat and then just disappear into the crowd? She would find out very quickly just how wrong she was.

This. Was. _War._

As soon as he got home, he activated the GPS tracking node that was sewn into the lining. It had originally been in a child's cell phone, but it was much more useful as a preventative measure against losing his hat to a strong wind. Occasionally he wondered what that child's parents must think, when they looked at the list of places he had been. It gave him a warm, glowy feeling inside, not unlike the feeling he got from sending Ron Graham false (and frankly, ridiculous) solutions to Erdos problems in the name of famous physicists.

At last the temporarily commandeered NASA satellite locked onto the GPS in his hat, and he was able to watch her movements. She quickly crossed the border into Canada and then started heading northwest. If she was anything like him, and he had to assume that she was, then she was heading for Alaska and the Bering Strait.

He smirked as he watched her crossing through the Canadian wilds, trying to flee. If she thought that leaving the country would help her, she had sorely underestimated him. All he had to do was get to San Diego, California.

oOoOo

Stepping out of the San Diego airport, most new arrivals note the gorgeous beaches, the great weather, and the unique buildings that peppered downtown. One man just crossed the packed street and jumped the chain-link fence that surrounded the marina. In his opinion, the best thing about San Diego was the way the Navy just left their boats lying around willy-nilly, waiting for some enterprising man to knock out the guards and commandeer them.

A few moments later the guards were disposed of and he gained control of a handy submarine. Mentally thanking the whim that made him learn naval navigation, he reached up to adjust his hat.

An empty feeling filled him when his hands met thin air, and he immediately tried to shove that emotion away, transmuting it into something stronger. A cold spark of anger had been roiling around his insides from the moment that she had touched his hat. Now that he was down to the easy part - navigating a military submarine up to Alaska - the anger within him increased and strengthened until it was a torrent of fury.

At full speed, the trip was a matter of hours, and he spent the time absorbed in his thoughts of revenge. He had taken revenge on people for years, for all kinds of faults. He had even taken revenge on total strangers for no reason, assuming that they had once done something to deserve it. And if not, well it made him happy inside and that was reward enough.

But this was the first time that his revenge was truly personal. This was the first time that he really wanted to make the girl suffer every level of hell and horribly dubbed anime. This time it was personal.

As the navigation system beeped the proximity alarm, he prepared for his grand entrance. He would get his hat back, and he would never be separated from it again, but her… her he would leave broken, and he would never look back.


End file.
